Ren Haruno
Background Information Being born in a family of mediocre prestige, Ren had no complaints growing up in a time where Iwagakure was in a state of prosper with little opposing effort. His family was known for being well-versed in the art of Medical Ninjutsu. Ren's father and mother left Konoha before his birth due to an Economical downfall that left them without a steady income. They were welcomed in Iwagakure to work their art as Village healers, rather than being sent out on missions, and in return shared information with the Hidden Stone's medical center. Both Father and Mother still, occasionally, keep in touch with their family and Clan members in Konoha and the family visits every once in a while. Even though he saw the good and steady life his parents led, with a good enough income, a home, and plenty of food on the table, Ren never once wanted to follow in their footsteps. He had no interest at all when it came to a medical carreer yet when he was but a young boy he never dared to voice his disinterest towards his strict father. It wasn't until the morning before his first day at the Academy that he finally spoke of his true feelings. His father was shocked at the open-hearted revelation from the boy who usually kept his emotions and thoughts to himself but, surprising to Ren, the old man wasn't angry when his son revealed the desire to pursue Taijutsu and become a Shinobi. Personality & Behavior Ren is a man who struggles with showing and voicing his emotions and deepest thoughs, the opposite of one who wears his heart on a sleeve. But while he struggles with himself, he is kind, charismatic, and blunt when it comes to interacting with other people. He's always in for throwing a sarcastic comment at someone and is known for doing the unexpected. He's a calm man with stern eyes who enjoys going for long walks by himself, hands pocketed and head tilted back so he can look up at the sky and drift away in thought. Even so, Ren is ruthless in combat and doesn't mind his fair share of blood and gore. Which, with his calm and self-secured way of carrying himself, makes him somewhat hard to judge. Some say he is like the wind, unpredictable, known to be smooth and calm as well as rough and forceful. Appearance See Picture. Additional Info: He wears baggy black shinobi pants that are tucked into shinobi boots. Usually, when you see Ren, you see him carrying a bo-staff with a cloth sack knotted around the far end. Taijutsu From the moment he was born Ren was always eager to get his fists flying and legs kicking. He is a Taijutsu shinobi by heart who, after he began training in martial arts, never spent a day without training. His body is restless due to the amount of energy inside him which he normally keeps on a leash. But when Ren goes, he goes, and he goes hard. He is a very strong man who can shatter rocks with his fist. Durable enough to keep fighting after a large number of strong blows. Thanks to all of the training that made his body a weapons to be reckoned with, his speed just continued to grow and grow. But it wasn't until he started training in the True Fist fighting style that he became the incredible speedster that he is today. He has been taught to move without mental restriction and thus he's capable of being so fast and having great reflexes and a reaction time that leaves many a man in awe. As a natural when it came to the Eight Gates technique, Ren still spent many a day and night to learn how open and close the gates at will, even higher gates without first opening the lower ones. When using the gates in combination with his fighting style, the True fist, Ren becomes a true unstoppable force. A beast of pure instinct who's capable of fighting for hours, even days. When using the Eight Gates technique Ren exudes a bright pink aura rather than a green one which has something to do with Haruno DNA. The same mutation in their genetic structure that turns their hair Pink/Purple causes Ren's sweat to turn Pink when it evaporates. Abilities Thanks to his medical background Ren already had some knowlege when it came to pressure points and the chakra pathway system before he even started training the True Fist. Due to this background Ren knows how to perform simple medical tasks such as setting a dislocated shoulder, or stiching a wound. Given said medical background and his training in the true fist style, Ren excels at finding weak spots and pressure points in the opponents body. Even though he doesn't know how to use them himself, Ren is quite clever when it comes to dealing with Genjutsu. He has been seen dispelling most lower and mid-level jutsu without too much effort. But some Genjutsu, especially higher ones, can't be dispelled as easily, or not at all; requireing Ren to have prior experience or intel to combat them. Furthermore Ren is always aware of his surroundings. Even though he's not real sensor, he can sense other beings to some degree but what contributes more are his well-honed senses. His sense of hearing is especially good, even in crowded areas. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Kurasake (talk) 03:47, December 7, 2015 (UTC)